Society of the Black Cloak
The Society of the Black Cloak (aka the Black Cloak) is a shadowy brotherhood made up of evil Wizards and magicians. Background There is little information about this group, and what is known concerns their plot to rule and cause destruction against the Land of the Green Isles. Two letters in KQVI link together three characters as a group, and Shamir is linked to the organization through Alhazred.. The King's Quest Companion offers a few more details. The Oracle of the Winged Ones mentions the society while reading Alexander's future; "I see a maiden--Lovely and pure, but surrounded by evil. She is a rose amidst bitter thorns. It is her fate to be the pawn of dark powers...and yours to try to redeem her!...I see that any attempt to reach the girl will force you into battle, a struggle against a dark force. If you lose, your life will be forfeit. A great darkness surrounds your adversary, preventing me from seeing clearly... I can only make out the shape of a black cloak...These shades could help you destroy the dark force if they were to be brought back to their spiritual form..." Alexander later learns more when he reads he listens in on Abdul Alhazred writing a letter."My Dear Shadrack: Salutations from a fellow member of the Society of the Black Cloak. Our plans are about to come to fruition. By the time you read this, I shall have wed the Princess Cassima, and become a grieving widower as well. It is a shame that Cassima must die, but the people are loyal to her, and I have been unable to gain her trust. Knowing your peculiar interests, I wish I could make you a present of her either dead or alive. But as you know, when I presented her to Mordack, he was slain and she was back here within the year. I will not allow that to happen again.", King's Quest Companion, Third Edition, 307.Adbdul Alhazred (KQ6): "Dear Shadrack. Salutations from the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc. My long preparations are about to come to fruition. In a matter of minutes, I will wed the lovely Cassima. The princess has proven infuriatingly stubborn, as you know. She's becoming quite a dangerous little thorn in my side. Once I establish my power and my crown, I can stage another 'accident'. In a way, it's a shame I have to kill her--she is lovely and would be amusing to keep around, but I can't risk her talking treason to one of the guards. So far, I've managed to keep her locked away, but I can't continue that forever. Well, on to it now. I'd send her to you, but as you know, I had no luck in doing so with Mordack. I close in triumph--KING Abdul Alhazred., and finds a letter from Shadrack in Alhazred's room.Narrator (KQ6): The letter is addressed to Abdul Alhazred from the Wizard Shadrack. It reads: Greetings to a brother of the Black Cloak. I was sorry to hear of great Mordack's death, though he was a bit of a ninny at chess. It seems the plans for that little kingdom of yours are coming along. I must congratulate you on your handling of the king and queen. Isolating the islands so that no protest could develop was another brilliant stroke. It looks like there's not much left to stand in your way. Do as I recommended with the girl, and you shall have your crown.""To Alhazred, a brother of the Black Cloak, from Shadrack, also of that company, Greetings: I am sorry to hear of Mordack's death, but you seem to have the destruction of the kingdom well in hand. Turning the islands against one another, and eliminating the king and queen is a strategem worthy even of me. Do as I advise with that meddling brat Cassima and the crown shall surely be yours. "Shade", KQC, 307. Other references include; Abdul's wardrobe is filled with black cloaksNarrator (KQ6): "Alexander sees...lots of black cloaks?", and there is a black cloak on the wall of Alhazred's study, which he takes up when he leaves the room in the novelization (in the game he leaves without it)"Taking up his own black cloak--which in light of the letter assumed for Alexander a dire signifigance...", KQC, pg 306. One of Shamir Shamazel's guises 'The Old Man in Black' is of elderly individual wearing a black cloak (the old man's wardrobe is focused on throughout the story). It is also pointed out that another guise, the old women Alexander encountered at the top of the Logic Cliffs also wore a black cloak.KQC, 4th Edition, 273 Members *Shadrack *Mordack *Alhazred *Shamir Shamazel Green Isles Conspiracy Abdul Alhazred, the minion of Mordack"...Abdul Alhazred--vizier of the Isle of the Crown, minion of Mordack, murderer of Cassima's parents, jailer of Cassima, and sower of dissension among the land of the Green Isles.", King's Quest Companion, Third Edition, pg 306, somehow came across a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and decided he wanted to go there and take over"That Alhazred found a copy of the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles," and that was why he decided to come to this kingdom and take over?", KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74, Narrator (KQ6): "A few worn leather books occupy the trunk. The top one is entitled "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. A book like that might have been a big help when Alexander first arrived! The trunk's owner obviously found it interesting, too, for the guidebook is dog-eared and stained.". He apparently showed this to Shadrack, and they both decided it would be a good idea to cause destruction to the land as well. To set up their plan, they first needed someone to infiltrate the kingdom and set their plans into motion. Abdul Alhazred, was chosen for the part, who traveled to the Islands along with his genie Shamir Shamazel and soon worked his way into the royal household of the Crown of Green Isles, where he soon became the new Vizier.Jollo (KQ6): "Alhazred brought Shamir with him when he came to this kingdom." Over the course of fifteen yearsJollo (KQ6):"He came to the kingdom some fifteen years ago. The king was fascinated by his knowledge and his fine-sounding ideas. It didn't take long for Alhazred to convince the king to trust him with the 'minor problems' of daily government. You see, Caliphim had a wife and a new daughter he wanted to spend time with. Alhazred became vizier.", he stole artifacts most precious to each island (with the help of Shamir)That the islands were feuding because Alhazred had his genie steal each one's most sacred treasure?, KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74, and then leaked rumors making it look as if another island was responsible. By spreading the lies he had sown discord amongst the various inhabitants among the islands. In time, almost a decade later, as the civil unrest increased and the islands began to feud, and travel became unsafe for 'the Crown'. After Queen Allaria and Princess Cassima returned from trip when things had become nasty, and they had been received coldlyHassan (KQ6): "I remember their last trip. Things had started getting nasty by then, and when they came back aboard I gathered that the queen and the princess had been received coldy. Princess Cassima was...terribly upset.'But, who could be spreading these lies?' she asked the queen. But the queen had no answer.", he ordered that the island's single mode of travel, 'the Ferry' be put into drydock, effectively shutting down the islands main mode of communication and transportHassan (KQ6): It just ain't safe to sail these days, what with the islands fueding and all. Vizier Alhazred ordered the ferry closed 'til things settle down.", "A few years is all, but it's been long enough", "This old thing? This ferry's been out of water so long, she's no longer even seaworthy."That Alhazred shut down the ferry to further breakdown the relationships between the islands and their contact with the Crown?", "That Alhazred weakened the kingdom purposely so that it would be easier for him to take over?", KQ6 Hintbook, 74. Around this same time, the members of the Black Cloak plotted a way strengthen Abdul's position and make him heir to the crown. To do this, they had to get rid of Princess Cassima, so that Abdul would be next in line for succession. To do this, Adbdul invited Mordack to the Green IslesKQC, 4th Edition, 243, the evil wizard visited the islands, posing as Abdul's friend. He showed interest in the King and Queen's daughter Cassima. He expressed his wishes to marry her, but she refused (and her parents sided with her).Cassima (KQ5): "Wherever did you FIND my gold locket? I thought it was gone for good. I lost it on the island just after I was brought here by Mordack.", "My name is Princess Cassima from the Kingdom of the Green Isles. My father, the King, employs a horrible Vizier who befriended Mordack. When Mordack saw me, he immediately wished to marry me and bring me here. Naturally I refused and my father agreed with me. But our refusal angered him so much that he stole me here anyway, and put me to work as a scullery girl. He says he will never let me go...that a scullery girl I will remain until I agree to marry him. But the thought revolts me! What am I to do?!" Enraged by this, Mordack kidnapped Cassima with Alhazred's help and put her to work as a scullery girl on his island until she would marry her.That Alhazred was the one who helped Mordack kidnap Cassima?, KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74 In remorse and left without an heir, the royal family soon adopted Alhazred as their son and heirCaliphim (KQ6): "I placed trust in Alhazred because I so wanted a son and husband for my beloved daughter. I was wrong.", "Abdul Alhazred (KQ6): "As was her parent's wish, Cassima and I are to be wed.". Soon after, in an attempt to secure his rule of the kingdom, Alhazred murdered King Calphim and Queen Allaria "That Alhazred murdered Cassima's parents", KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74 by stabbing them while they sleptQueen Alleria (KQ6): We were murdered in our beds by our trusted vizier. Like a viper, he snuck during the night and stabbed us in our sleep!.and spread the word that they had died of illnessAbdul Alhazred (KQ6): "Cassima's parents both became ill and died while she was gone.". Since he had blocked off travel between the islands, no protest was able to develop. Less than a year later, Mordack was slain, and Cassima returned her island home, foiling his plot. Shadrack gave instructions to Alhazred that the only way he would get the crown if he married Cassima, and then got rid of her either through sending her away or killing her. He requested that she be sent to him dead or alive to fulfill his peculiar interests. However Alhazred refused to send her to him, since the last time they tried that, it hadn't worked out too well. He began his plans for the wedding. Since Cassima wouldn't marry him willingly, he had her locked in her room claiming that she was sequestered in mourning, so she would have no visitors. He claimed it was the wishes of her parent's that they be wed, and that was what Cassima wanted. He planned to have his genie Shamir pose as the princess during their wedding ceremony. Before the wedding ceremony began, he tied Cassima up and moved her to one of the palace towers. He planned to do away with the real Cassima soon after the wedding. He returned to the throne room, with the fake princess, and the wedding ceremony began. However, Alexander with the help of newly resurrected king and queen were able to see through the scheme and the imposter. They called the guards, and Alhazred was forced to order his genie to attack the guards, and defend him, as he attempted an escape. He entered the tower behind the throne room. Alexander followed, chasing him to the top of the tower. Cornered, Abdul called Shamir up to the tower to stop Alexander. However, Alexander was able to get the genie's lamp with the help of the court jester, Jollo, allowing him to rescind the command. Left defenseless, Abdul pulled his sword on Alexander, and Alexander grabbed a rather heavy and unwieldy ceremonial sword from a nearby wall. After a long and strenuous duel, Cassima freed herself of her bonds, ran up behind Alhazred and stabbed him in the shoulder, allowing Alexander to get the upper hand. With his last bit of strength, Alex struck the evil vizier with the word, knocking him out cold. He was soon arrested and locked away in the castle dungeons. The ferry was repaired by Shamir, allowing trade and communication between the islands again, allowing the stolen treasures to be returned, and bringing delegates to Alexander and Cassima's wedding and coronation a week later.Saladin (KQ6): "With Shamir saved, and his power used for good, reuniting the islands will be far easier. He has already repaired the ferry." As for Shadrack it is unclear what his fate was following Abdul's defeat. Correspondence In the Companion's novelization of KQ6, and within the game, there are two notes; one written to Shadrack by Alhazred, and one written by Shadrack. The companion included extended versions of both letters which shine more light on society's plans for the islands. According to those notes Shadrack's nickname is Shade, and that it is his hidden name for himself. It it is stated that he is also a member of the Society of the Black Cloak, and that Shadrack wanted to see the destruction of the islands. Below is a reconstruction and paraphrase of the information presented in both versions of Shadrack's letter and Adbul Alhazred's reply. Shadrack's letter :To Abdul Alhazred, brother of the Black Cloak :From the Wizard Shadrack, also of that company, :Greetings to a brother of the Black Cloak, :I was sorry to hear of great Mordack's death, though he was a bit of a ninny at chess :But it seems the plans for that little kingdom of yours are coming along, you seem to have the destruction of the kingdom well in hand. :I must congratulate you on your handling of the king and queen. :Isolating the Islands so that no protest could develop was another brilliant stroke. :Turning the Islands against one another, and eliminating the King and Queen is a stratagem worthy even of me. :It looks like there's not much left to stand in your way. Do as I advise and recommended with that girl, the meddling brat Cassima, and you shall surely have your crown. :ShadeNarrator (KQ6): The letter is addressed to Abdul Alhazred from the Wizard Shadrack. It reads: Greetings to a brother of the Black Cloak. I was sorry to hear of great Mordack's death, though he was a bit of a ninny at chess. It seems the plans for that little kingdom of yours are coming along. I must congratulate you on your handling of the king and queen. Isolating the islands so that no protest could develop was another brilliant stroke. It looks like there's not much left to stand in your way. Do as I recommended with the girl, and you shall have your crown.""To Alhazred, a brother of the Black Cloak, from Shadrack, also of that company, Greetings: I am sorry to hear of Mordack's death, but you seem to have the destruction of the kingdom well in hand. Turning the islands against one another, and eliminating the king and queen is a strategem worthy even of me. Do as I advise with that meddling brat Cassima and the crown shall surely be yours. "Shade", KQC, 307. Abdul Alhazred's reply :My Dear Shadrack: :Salutations from a fellow member of the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc. Our plans and my long preparations are about to come to fruition. :In a matter of minutes, by the time you read this, I will, and shall have wed the lovely Princess Cassima, and become a grieving widower as well. :The princess has proven infuriatingly stubborn, as you know. She's becoming quite a dangerous little thorn in my side. Once I establish my power and my crown, I can stage another 'accident'. :In a way, it is a shame that Cassima must die and I have to kill her--she is lovely and would be amusing to keep around, but the people are loyal to her and I have been unable to gain her trust. I can't risk her talking treason to one of the guards. So far, I've managed to keep her locked away, but I can't continue that forever. :Well, on to it now. Knowing your peculiar interests, I wish I could make you a present of her dead or alive. I'd send her to you, but as you know, I had no luck in doing so with Mordack. When I presented her to Mordack, he was slain and she was back here within the year. I will not allow that to happen again. :I close in triumph--KING Abdul Alhazred.Adbdul Alhazred (KQ6): "Dear Shadrack. Salutations from the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc. My long preparations are about to come to fruition. In a matter of minutes, I will wed the lovely Cassima. The princess has proven infuriatingly stubborn, as you know. She's becoming quite a dangerous little thorn in my side. Once I establish my power and my crown, I can stage another 'accident'. In a way, it's a shame I have to kill her--she is lovely and would be amusing to keep around, but I can't risk her talking treason to one of the guards. So far, I've managed to keep her locked away, but I can't continue that forever. Well, on to it now. I'd send her to you, but as you know, I had no luck in doing so with Mordack. I close in triumph--KING Abdul Alhazred."My Dear Shadrack: Salutations from a fellow member of the Society of the Black Cloak. Our plans are about to come to fruition. By the time you read this, I shall have wed the Princess Cassima, and become a grieving widower as well. It is a shame that Cassima must die, but the people are loyal to her, and I have been unable to gain her trust. Knowing your peculiar interests, I wish I could make you a present of her either dead or alive. But as you know, when I presented her to Mordack, he was slain and she was back here within the year. I will not allow that to happen again.", King's Quest Companion, Third Edition, 307. Behind the scenes The fact that the Society of the Black Cloak is a 'brotherhood' would suggest that it only has a male membership. This is also suggested in KQ6 in that the only characters connected to the society mentioned are male. The fact that Shadrack is a member of the Society of the Black Cloak originates from the King's Quest Companion. In fact a single reference within KQ6, only confirms that Abdul Alhazred is a member, "Salutations from the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc. My long preparations are about to come to fruition." Their is only an offhand implication that Shadrack is a member as he refers to Abdul as '...a brother of the Black Cloak...', suggesting if he is not a member he at least knows of the organization. Without the King's Quest Companion to put things into perspective, the above quotes could even imply that Shadrack is outside of the Society of the Black Cloak (i.e. not a member), and that the conspiracy in the Green Isles to become king, were Abdul Alhazred's plans alone (which is also supported by the KQ6 Hintbook by Lorelei Shannon). Mordack is not specifically stated to be a member of the Black Cloak within KQ6 either, although he is connected to Shadrack within the game through his letter to Abdul Alhazred. The companion goes on to further suggest that Abdul was a subordinate of Mordack's implying a deeper connection to the society. In KQ5, Cassima initially fears King V Graham thinking he is one of 'them', evil men who often visit Mordack at his castle. It is possible these men could include Shadrack, or other members of the Black Cloak. Development The Black Cloak Society was one of the ideas created by Jane Jensen, rather than Roberta Williams; :"The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Manannan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) An item in KQ2 included a Black Cloak with a red velvet liner, which was the symbol of Count Dracula. However this is not an indication that Dracula was a member of the Society of the Black Cloak. Many of the other King's Quest villains such as Dahlia, Hagatha, sorcerer/enchanter (KQ1/KQ2), Three sisters (KQ4), Lolotte, Witch of the Dark Forest, and Malicia wear dark or black robes (rather than cloaks), however this is not an indication that they are members of the Society of the Black Cloak. Although on a related note there may be some implication in first or second edition of King's Quest Companion that would imply that the sorcerer, enchanter, and Manannan, are one of the same individual, and is a member of another organization, the Magician's Guild. Note: While he's not directly mentioned, Manannan may have been intended to be a member of the society through Mordack (there was discussion of linking him to the group during KQ6's development). In official lore he actually specifically tied to another society, the Magician's Guild. Although Hagatha is said to be the sister of Mordack and Manannan (King's Quest Companion & King's Questions), there is no official evidence that links her as a member of the Society of the Black Cloak (and she was never originally intended to be). Many fans believe that it is possible that the other King's Quest villains are members of the Society (including Lucreto, Malicia, Lolotte, Dalia, Manannan, and Hagatha), although this is not directly supported by any known facts. Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Usually known as the Black Cloak Society by the fans, the organization has appeared in multiple fan fiction including fan games. References Category:Organizations category:magic Category:Wizards Category:KQ6